Sterek Fanfic Prompts!
by AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool
Summary: OK, I got a little bit of writer's block. It's not so severe that I couldn't come up with a few decent story concepts, I think their decent anyway. Since I'm not on AO3 or Tumblr, I couldn't think of a good way to leave prompts. But hope fully this will work, let's see what happens guys... there are 4 prompts here!
1. Prompts 1-4

OK, I might have a slight case of writer's block. But I still wanted to contribute something today. I'm not on AO3 or Tumblr, so I'm not sure if this prompt thing is gonna work/be taken seriously. But let's give it a go.

**Prompt 1!**

Victorian London. Derek (may or may not be a werewolf) is a Detective, investigating some brutal Jack the Ripper-esque murders. Stiles is a rentboy and possible key witness, but he's reusing to co-operate with the police, as he's afraid for his own safety.

Other characters from Teen Wolf, or original characters, can be introduced in any capacity that will aid the story you wish to write.

**Prompt 2!**

Stiles and Derek are getting married. That is to say Stiles and Derek are planning their wedding. But Stiles is being an epic Bridezilla, seriously he could give Lydia a run for her money.

Lydia and Erica are also getting married. Lydia is planning their wedding and also a baby shower, she's in her element and she's happy.

Meanwhile Isaac and Boyd have asked Erica to be their surrogate, Erica has agreed. Is this the baby shower that Lydia is planning?

Jackson's finally come out, he's gay and he's admitted his feelings for Danny, they're at the very beginning of their relationship.

Scott and Allison are together and discussing getting married. But they have more pressing issues. The night they kissed and made up, nobody was in charge of birth control and Allison is experiencing the first tell-tall signs of pregnancy. Is this the baby shower that Lydia is planning?

Peter and Sheriff Stilinski are in a fierce competition to win the heart of fair maiden, Melissa McCall.

Chris Argent was bitten by a rogue alpha and he's a werewolf now. Stiles, along with Allison and Scott, is godsend helping Chris to control his shifts and find his anchor, while trying to convince Derek to let him join the Hale Pack. Chris is actually having a lot of fun as a wolf, until he realises who his mate is (Peter or Sheriff Stilinski, you decide).

**Prompt 3!**

Stiles and Danny have grown quite close as friends. Since Stiles has stopped pestering Danny, with enquires regarding his attractiveness. Stiles has decided that Danny's opinion doesn't matter, since he only has eyes for Derek now. Although Stiles is struggling to tell Derek how he feels, since he's Derek and therefore scary and emotionally constipated.

Danny suspects Stiles is interested in Derek and drags him to Jungle to cheer him up. Stiles' drink gets spiked, will Danny or Derek be able to save him, before the creepy roofie rapist violates him.

**Prompt 4!**

Derek Hale is a famous baseball player. His career is over, ended in a storm of controversy, sex tapes and steroids Anyway he's returned to his hometown, Beacon Hills and he's become a sports coach. Stiles likes Derek and believes he's innocent, he wants to help Derek prove it. The problem is Derek's new career might also end in controversy, in the form of adorable smart-ass Stiles Stilinski.

Is Derek innocent or are the allegations all true, how will they prove it either way? How will Stiles react, if the allegations are true. Does Stiles want Derek, like Derek wants him?


	2. Prompts 5-8

OK, so I'm gonna have a couple updates this week. 'Hale Publications', 'Daddy I'd Like To' and 'The Truth (Revisited)' will be getting update treatment. Hopefully I'll have an update for 'Violated' as well. But I wanted to update these prompts, because I'd like this prompt thing to take off like prompts on Tumblr and AO3. If anybody has a story prompt they'd like included PM me and I'll include the idea and give credit to the originator.

**Prompt 5!**

Mrs Stilinski dies in a car crash, a few weeks later the Sheriff is killed in a store robbery and Stiles is put into care. He's fostered by the Hales and is in the Hale house when Kate starts the fire, how do these events play out? Is this the trigger Derek needs to figure out that Stiles is his mate and not Kate?

**Prompt 6!**

The pack is fighting a witch, who hits them with a spell. At first it appears to be a regular de-aging spell, but it quickly turns into something much more cruel and sadistic. The spell forces each member of the pack to relive the most humiliating/painful events of their lives, whilst allowing the rest of the pack to witness and experience the event with them.

Stiles - Mama Stilinski's death, when he was 6.

Derek - The Hale House fire, when he was 16

Peter - The Hale House fire, when he was 34.

Jackson - Birth Parents death, when he was 6 months.

Scott - Papa McCall leaves, when he was 10.

Erica - Epileptic fit filmed and published on Youtube, when she was 10.

Isaac - Papa Lahey's abuse and torturing, when when he was 8.

I can't think of humiliating/painful events for Allison, Lydia or Boyd (just use whatever event you want to make up). Also I made the Hale House fire Derek and Peter's event, because I think it would be interesting for the pack to experience the fire as both onlooker and victim.

**Prompt 7!**

Derek is a writer, famed for the gruesome deaths of his characters, he creates the character Stiles Stilinski and writes his story. When the time comes to write Stiles death, Derek develops writer's block. He writes multiple gruesome deaths for the teenager, but can't bring himself to actually kill Stiles. Somewhere in the writing process Derek has fallen in love with the character he created.

Meanwhile Stiles becomes aware that something is seriously wrong, when he starts to die repeatedly and in increasingly brutal and bizarre ways, but never actually stays dead. Then he learns he's a fictional character, his life and death are determined by a writer. Stiles starts searching for ways to escape his fictional universe and convince the writer not to kill him.

I know this sounds like 'Stranger Than Fiction', but I want to clarify Stiles is a product of Derek's imagination and has no presence in Derek's real life. Unless he successfully escapes his fictional universe, somehow.

**Prompt 8!**

The entire pack: Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Peter are all turned into dogs. Melissa and the Sheriff are stuck caring for the pack, whilst trying to find a way to reverse the spell.

This is how the Sheriff learns about the supernatural and also how he learns about that Derek is interested in Stiles, since caring for the dogs seems to include keeping Derek from mounting Stiles.


	3. Prompts 9-12

Come On, Guys some of these prompts are good.. It'd be great if the authors who enjoy writing from prompts, started taking them seriously..

**Prompt 9!**

_"Relax, Worry-wolf I pulled in at the Reserve. I'm not driving, I'm at the side of the road."_

_Those were the last words that Derek heard, except the TV shows and movies get it wrong. In real life the phone line doesn't die, the phone simply gets dropped and the helpless and distant whimper of the person trapped in the totalled car can still be heard. If you're unfortunate enough to be a werewolf and be blessed with practically super human hearing, you get to hear the oncoming car impact with your loved one's vehicle. You get to hear the metal crumple under the force, while other metal grinds against it. You get to hear the laboured breathing of the drunk who caused the accident and you get to hear your mate's heartbeat spike as unbareable pain races through their body._

Derek and Stiles are in an established relationship. Stiles is hurt badly in a car crash and has to go through a lengthy rehabilitation process, he has to learn to walk again. Will the relationship be able to survive the stress and tension, that this situation creates? How will Derek cope, does he cope or does he just fall apart? What about Stiles, can he handle the punishing rehab that his body and mind will have to endure?

**Prompt 10!**

Derek is a Bear Grylls type, TV Survival Expert and Adventurer, Stiles is a member of his camera crew. They are the only survivors, after an actual disaster strikes during filming. Derek and Stiles must survive the wilderness, FOR REAL!

Derek's efforts to ensuring their survival are hampered by Stiles' weak stomach, allergies and propensity for injury.

**Prompt 11!**

Allison decides she wants to experiment and have threesome, it's her 23rd birthday and she'll do what she wants, as long as Scott agrees to it. He Does! So they enlist the help of gay best friend, Stiles.

Allison gets pregnant and Scott's not the father, because Stiles is!

As a couple plus one, they try to navigate a weird, or least highly unusual, situation. They prepare for becoming parents, while trying to keep their jobs and lives in general on track. Stiles laments the fact that he didn't need any further complications in his continuing, failing, endeavours to become Derek Hale's boyfriend.

**Prompt 12!**

Derek is a wealthy business man. He picks up Stiles on a street corner, while asking for directions, then makes a business decision to employ the young rent boy, to be at his back and call for a week. Neither one of them expects to fall in love, so that's exactly what happens.

Yep, it's basically PRETTY WOMAN!


End file.
